wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arbiter vs. Hero, Saber and M-NUva
(*It had been two Earth days after the clash between Arbiter and Hero with Saber, M-NUva and TheSecret. Arbiter floats in the vast emptiness of space, in his new universe that he is creating, overseeing the formation of planets, moons, and stars. Yet the words of Hero ring in his mind, since the last battle he had with them- It's never too late, Deathwalker. You have the power to stop what you're doing. All you have to do is...forgive. "If only it was that easy." thought Arbiter. He reflected on his past, if, for a moment. "If only things hadn't been this way..." But then, he focused. "No," he said aloud. "This is my purpose. I've lost more than anyone could ever lose."*) -Hero Forever enters space to meet with Deathwalker- Deathwalker. I'm here. (*Deathwalker doesn't turn to face Hero*) "...Why are you here?" I'm here to convince you to stop this madness. "I cannot. It is not my choice. This is my purpose, my destiny. Without it, I would have nothing else to live for." (*pauses*) Everyone and everything, good or evil, has a purpose. I have lost more than anyone can ever lose. I will not lose the only thing I have left." -M-NUva enters next to Hero. What is it that you have lost? What would cause this to happen? Your destiny does not shape you...you shape your destiny. Every person has the right to make the choice. (*Saber-X, on his home planet, is concentrating and closing his eyes on a vast field, envisioning the conversation between M-NUva, Hero, and Deathwalker.*) -Hero Forever's countenance changes to one of despair- Please, Deathwalker. Destroying the Earth will only deepen your sorrow. Can't you see that what you're doing isn't logically sound? "It will not. it is all I can do. The only way to undo everything is with my death. But I won't undo everything. It is what I believe is right. Therefore, I will go through with this." -Hero Forever glares- We can't let you do that, Deathwalker. We will stop you, even if it costs us our lives. -Deathwalker glares back- "So be it." -Speaks in Arbiter's mind- Hee-Hee. Now kill them Arbiter, kill them... Hee-Hee. (*Saber-X is in deep thought.*) "I cannot let them die." (*Eyes glow*) "Even if they are technically my enemies, they aided me. M-NUva saved my life." -Saber's mind suddenly begins spinning- -"So be it" such little words with much power. This is not the end. What you are doing is similar to what Hitler did. You want to be remembered as such a infamous person. What is right for one person is not always right for many others in the world. We are not perfect but we have the ability to change. Genocide is never the answer. (*Ignores Secret*) "I must do it," Saber-X walks to an oddly empty mechanical room, with a circular platform in the center. -Hero Forever takes a step towards Deathwalker- Deathwalker. It is true that humans are capable of war, but they are also capable of great good things. -Eyes glow red- Now, we will show you the power of goodness in all its glory. -Arbiter raises an eyebrow- "...which is what I shall use against you." -Goodness is in everyone but fighting him proves to him that you are one to have war and participate in it. Steps up to hero and puts arm on her shoulder. Don't do it. I don't know. If we don't fight him, how will we stop him? -Hero Forever's eyes stop glowing- "Hello. Don't mind me. I just want to watch and nothing else. I actually prefer not to fight so yeah..." AntiGuyroxsomuch 00:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) "...The only way to save your world is to kill me. Remember that..." -Arbiter turns around and continues to form his universe- I...don't know if I'll be able to carry out such a task...but I have to save the world. -Hero Forever summons her fire sword- Let's do this. -Arbiter doesn't even turn around- "It's not just the earth. Your universe is at stake as well." Can't you see that this is insane? -Hero Forever raises her fire sword- "Do tell me, Hero... if most of the living are sane, sanity becomes normalcy, yes? Well, what about evil? Since these beings are evil, that makes evil normal...and justice abnormal. Just like insanity, which is abnormal." Only according to your delusion perception. Please, Deathwalker. Try to look at things from our point of view. Instead of destroying the entire universe, why not use your powers to make it a better place? Hee-Hee. Finish them, Arbiter... So we can continue... -Arbiter bows his head- "I have said it already, Rune. I do not need to tell you again." -Hero Forever's eyes glow red- Fine, then. -Hero Forever dashes towards Deathwalker- -Arbiter turns, stands still, and faces Hero. Hero slams into Arbiter- and nothing happens- "You cannot hurt me. Do you not remember?" -Two purple eyes appear above Arbiter's head- Hee-Hee. I will stop you. -Hero Forever raises the sword and it becomes surrounded in a huge fiery aura- Although the evil eyes of Secret glare at Hero, there is a different emotion in the eyes of Arbiter. It was a look of desperation, of longing...but for what? "It all ends now." says Arbiter. Hee-Hee. You will die, Hero... -Arbiter says nothing, but floats there, waiting...- -Hero Forever spins around in a circle and swings the mighty sword at Deahtwalker, unleashing all of the fire power- Take this! "no matter how much of your fiery rage you unleash at me, the result is the same." -Arbiter holds out his palm. The barrage of fire is sucked into a tiny shpere that floats above Arbiter's hand, glowing radiantly. Arbiter crushes the sphere in his hand and the fire dissipates.- (*Saber-X walks onto the platform, sets the coordinates, and disappears in a white flash.*) Hee-Hee. -M-Nuva turns to face Arbiter. "I will not harm you, but I can give you a insight into what you can do." M-Nuva uses light to create images in front of Arbiter containing peace and friendship of people. "Is this what you wish to destroy?". M-Nuva then continues to make the light more intense to the point that Arbiter goes blind and is left with thoughts images and the memories that he contains. "Think back to when you actually had feeling other than destroying the human race. Before you changed....." Deathwalker, you said you are in complete balance with Chaos and Order. But look at what you're doing now. Destroying an entire universe? Don't you think the Chaos in you far outweighs the Order? -Hero Forever glares- (*Saber-X teleports in, aware of what has happened*) It is indeed a great pity you chose not to follow my path, Deathwalker. From the beginning, you could have been an extraordinary ally. But you chose to stab me in the back, and you thought you had all three of us like mere insects in your hands, waiting to be extinguished. This is where you will face the consequences." (*Ignites lightsaber*) "I use the chaos of destroying the universe to maintain law and order in the new one. It is this cycle that creates Balance." -pauses- "And yes, Saber... you were an excellent pawn." "That may have been true in your eyes earlier, when you were all powerful, with full access to the power of Balance." (*Pauses*) "But this ends now." (*Intensifies M-NUva's light attack to make it ever more powerful and bright, to the point where it has lightness of several suns, glaring at Deathwalker's mind and vision. The visions become clear in Deathwalker's mind, once again...A prosperous city, sitting on the side of a mountain... a young, human girl...a strange, elderly elf...The undying scream of a civilization wracked by war and destruction...An entire planet on the very verge of death...a shadowy figure holding a jagged, bloody knife...the remnants of a city decimated by war...a colossal creature several times the size of a planet...-*) -Focusing for a second, Arbiter manages to block the visions.- "those visions affect me no longer. They matter not. Nothing matters at all. Not anymore. It is too late. Too late..." Changed you may be, but there is something that you can never get rid of...your humanity...your feelings for others. That means that it is never to late to change! If you want it to happen you can do it! You have more willpower and mental power than us all! Why can't you?! *sigh* I want my friend back, villain or hero..... By using the power of Chaos to destroy a universe, you've revealed that you don't care much at all about Order! Face it, Deathwalker! You're not internally balanced! -Hero Forever rises above the arena in a fiery blaze- If you plan to use Chaos to destroy the universe, then I will use Order to save it! -Hero Forever starts to glow with a luminous white light-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! "It is a cycle, Hero. Use Chaos to create an Order that will be sustained for eons. But when the Order begins to deteriorate, use Chaos to destroy it and start anew! Start with a fresh slate, uncorrupted by greed and sin." Hee-Hee. This is just some talking session... But what is said is oh so very true, Arbiter... Hee-Hee. -Laser beams shoot out of the eyes floating above Deathwalker's head and hits Hero absorbing the energy- Hee-Hee. (*Saber-X throws his lightsaber at several revolutions per second, which hurls between Thesecret and Hero. The blade deflects the lasers directly in the opposite direction at Secret's eyes, and returns to its fighter's hand before the lasers meet the floating eyeballs.*) -Absorbs my own attack and gives that power to Deathwalker- Hee-Hee. No, Deathwalker. In order for there to be a stable universe, Chaos and Order must exist at the same time. They must both be present. You cannot simply issue Chaos to a planet of Order eons after it's been created. I will end your plans by outweighing your Chaos with my Order -Hero Forever shoots an intense, white ray of energy at Deathwalker- -Absorbs the white ray and gives the power to Deathwalker- Hee-Hee. "What do you know of Chaos and Order? There are times of peace; there are times of war. There are times of creation; there are times of destruction. You of all people, Hero, should know this. There are cycles within the cycle" Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. -Hero Forever grows angry. She darts towards Deathwalker and slams into him- I'VE HAD ENOUGH! (*Saber-X foresees a sudden weakness in Deathwalker. At the same time of Hero's attack, he transfers large amounts of firepower to Hero, increasing her impact on Deathwalker tenfold.*) -The impact causes Arbiter to be blasted back several feet, unharmed, but dazed. He notices that extreme strain had been put onto his invincibility power. Regaining his senses, he darts in and attacks Saber fiercely, now weakened from the tremendous amount of energy he transferred to Hero. Saber is subjected to fierce blows that would kill any normal man.- No! -Hero Forever dashes in front of Saber-X- (*Saber staggers back from the impact of a number of blows, but rises his head back up.*) "Think I can't take a hit?" (*Lightning cracks*) (*Does a supercharged backflip kick against Deathwalker's chest*) "Hero, keep Arbiter busy at all costs!" Hee-Hee. -Lasers shoot out of my eyes hitting Saber- (*The lasers merely deflect of Saber's skin as a blue-translucent energy shield forms around it.*) "You'll have to do better than that, Eyeballs." -Arbiter, unscathed from Saber's kick, rushes in, and feeds his own energy to Saber's shield. It slowly begins to contract, and begins to crush Saber.- -Adds more power to that attack- "No...this cannot be possible....I control the power, nobody else can control it!" (*Begins to feel pressure within his limbs*) "Only I am the true user of the energy of the elements..." (*With that, Saber taps into Hero's power of Order to stablize his body, and yells, breaking free of the contracting energy.*) -Hero Forever shoots a powerful, white ray of energy at Deathwalker- HA! -as Saber smashes his own shield, the combined energies of Arbiter, Secret, Hero, and his own are released, then return, smashing into Saber- -Deathwalker takes Hero's attack, and is pushed back 10 feet from the force of it- (*Saber puts his hand out in front of him and separates each power, delivering each back to its user. Saber-X sends Deathwalker's own power against himself with the speed of sound, hitting Deathwalker at the capacity of his own strength, with the force of a battleship.*) -Hero Forever summons her fire sword, and is surprised to see that the fire has turned white. She swings the sword at Deathwalker, sending a wave of white fire his way- -Saber's attack merely deflects when coming towards Arbiter, bouncing back toward Saber. Hero's wave of flame strikes Arbiter, actually causing damage. Arbiter holds his ground then rushes in to attack Hero. (*Saber-X easily dodges the rebound and watches as it fades into space. He notices Hero's first critical hit*) "Keep at it, Hero. Looks like we're not battling an unbeatable god after all." -Hero Forever charges towards Deathwalker and strikes him with the white fire sword- You won't win!! -Arbiter sees his chance. Gathering all of his power, he attacks Hero with the sheer force of his mind. As Hero's power rapidly drains, Saber realizes that he must do something.- (*Saber's eyes glow, and his need to protect Hero grows stronger. He sprints behind Deathwalker, while the world is slowed down to 0.5% speed in his perspective. It takes all of his strength to make an effective enough attack on Deathwalker; fire, electric surges, plasma, light, and other forms of energy race down Saber's arm. Yelling with concentration, he slams Arbiter in the head with his fist, causing him to spiral backward and breaking the energy-draining attack.*) That's it. Hee-Hee. Arbiter. Allow one-fourth of my power to flow through you... So we can finish them... Hee-Hee. -Black ooze forms above Deathwalker's head- Saber's attack is successful in breaking the concentration of Arbiter's drain attack. The flow of the energy that Saber released is directed toward Hero, bolstering her strength. Secret's power increases Arbiter's, causing him to quickly recover from Saber's deadly blow. Turning on Saber, now barely conscious from the incredible attack he executed, Arbiter attacks; and blasts Saber into the depths of space. "NOOOOOOO!" cries Hero. Saber's sacrifice gives Hero the resolve she needs, and she is ready to attack Arbiter. Arbiter, face scarred with a long slash leaking golden blood, stares at Hero, waiting for the attack. (*Saber, drifting away in a near lifeless position, looks far away at Hero with eyelids half-open, and tries to reassure Hero as his body blinks a fiery glow. His head and hands finally hang backwards...as if dead....*) -Hero Forever turns to Deathwalker with a rigid glare- YOU... -Arbiter looks back at Hero, with no emotion in his face.- Now you will die too, Hero. Hee-Hee. -Hero Forever becomes surrounded in an immensely powerful, white aura- DEATHWALKER!! I see the female of the group has grown angry... Temper, temper... Hee-Hee. -Arbiter holds out his hand. Three long black fibers appear, twisting themselves into an eight-foot long black sword.- "Let us finally end our conflict." -a small planet appears, formed from the chaos of the forming universe. Arbiter and Hero stand on it's surface.- -Hero Forever runs at sonic speed towards Deathwalker- This is it!! -Arbiter holds out his blade to counter Hero's attack.- -Hero Forever, quickly, circles around Deathwalker and strikes his back with her sword- -Arbiter whirls around and counters the blow, slashing Hero's side. The two adversaries are locked in combat. The sparks dancing from the edges of their blades illuminate their faces, both of which are contorted with malice.- (*M-NUva hears Saber's voice in his head*) "M-NUva," was the low, dark tone. "You must aid Hero. It is her destiny to defeat Deathwalker, and it is your duty to help her do so. Words cannot bring Deathwalker to decency." -Deathwalker's blade begins to glow a dark purple color- Hee-Hee. -Hero Forever continues swinging the sword, trying to land a hit- -Arbiter manages to counter every strike, but his resistance is weakening. Finally, his blade arm sags from exhaustion, leaving him open if not for the tiniest split second...- -Hero Forever takes advantage of the opportunity and strikes Deathwalker with the sword- Hero's strike stabs Arbiter through his stomach. Gasping, dropping his own sword, he staggers back and collapses on all fours, breathing heavily. "Well...well done. Now... finish me...kill me now...save...your world..." -Hero Forever hesitates- I...I can't... Hee-Hee. -The black ooze floats out of Deathwalker's body into Hero's body- Yes... Kill him... No...-Hero Forever starts to shed tears in the midst of the impossible choice- Then I shall force you in your weakness... Hee-Hee. -Makes Hero move her arm- NOOOOO!! I WON'T!! I WON'T DO IT!! -Hero Forever raises her sword and extracts the power of Chaos from Deathwalker. The Chaos merges with the Order in the sword, and the sword shatters into thousands of pieces. Hero Forever falls to her knees, gasping for breath- Now...no one has to die... Hee-Hee. -The black ooze leaves Hero's body and begins to float away- "Why...will you not kill me? It is the only way to save your world...the only way to release me..." Because she obviously is so very weak... Hee-Hee. But I'm not... I'll kill you... Maybe now... Hee-Hee. -Enters Deathwalker's body and starts attacking his mind- But before Secret can do any damage to Arbiter's mind, a voice rings out- a voice vaguely familiar to Arbiter. "Well well... I see that the plan has been executed perfectly." "No..." says Arbiter. "You...you can't be...you're dead..." The air ripples and a gigantic war golem fades into view. Standing at it's head is a figure all too familiar to Arbiter; Malovus, the First Lord of Science (confused? read Arbiter's backstory on Deathwalker 13000's user page). "You were always so short-sighted, Athanasius." "The Athanasius you know died long ago...with the very war that you started. Now, I am known as-" "Arbiter. Yes. I know. Spare me the details." Malovus pauses for a second, scrutinizing the faces of Hero and Arbiter. "It might interest you to know that I began that war on purpose." A firey rage begins to burn in Arbiter's eyes, despite being mortally wounded. "You low, filthy b*****d" Arbiter says, barely containing the rage in his voice.